Perfect
by BeautyIsEverywhere
Summary: Jo and Danny at the beginning. At the end, Jo and Scott or Jott as I call them,,, Rico/Archie. Lacey/Danny. Disclaimer: I only own Anastasia, Stephanie , Nina, and Ian. Considering a sequel. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Jo's POV**

* * *

The jealousy was somewhat unbearable. I mean, I knew one day Lacey and Danny would get together but... did it have to hurt so much? Did they have to parade around showing off their amazing relationship? I'd been ignoring my two childhood friends for exleast three days, the only people I'd been talking to was Rico. And sometimes his friend Anya. But I don't think I'm going to be able to avoid them longer. From what Anastasia and Rico have heard is they've about had it with me running off every time they come near. Anastasia tells me they were considering confronting me at school today, since I've continuously ignored the texts the sent, all their calls, and pretending to be out when Danny stops by. From what Rico says he's more hurt about me avoiding them than Lacey is... Huh, speak of the devil and they shall appear. "Jo!" Danny snaps. Ooh... he's cute when he's angry.

Stay calm Jo, stay calm I remind myself before answering, "Can I help you?" I murmur rudely.

I swear his eye twitches, "What's up with you? You've been ignoring us for like... half a week!" He looks hurt, and I feel a twinge of guilt.

I sigh, and rub my eyes, "I'm not ignoring you Danny. Actually that's a lie. I'm ignoring everyone really."

Apparently it's Lacey's turn to guilt trip me because she clutches Danny's right hand and sniffles, "Well... why?"

And there's a rush of pain that instantly swoops in, "Do I have to have a reason? When exactly did I start having to answer too you?"

They glare, annoyed obviously for a couple of minutes before I answer, "My dad and mom are getting a divorce, okay? He's been cheating on her and his girlfriend's pregnant. Is that an okay reason? Or am I being selfish for ignoring you guys while I'm heartbroken." And now I'm starting to get angry, and I can tell Danny is too, just by the way he's clenching his jaw.

"Jo...Listen, you could have told us! We would have been there for you! Why didn't you just tell us?" His voice is getting higher and higher by the minute.

I shake my head, and give them a sad smile, "Because I can't," and with that being said I walk away.

**Danny's POV:**

* * *

I watch Jo's tiny receding figure walk off towards the school before turning to Lacey, "So... making her jealous? Ain't working." She snorts.

I glare at my friend, "Well what should I do?"

She lets out a dark laugh, and smacks me in the back of the head, "She's obviously going home. So no one's there. Go talk too her!"

Nodding, I follow after my dearest friend. After ten minutes I reach her house and I see the door is slightly open and I can't help but be slightly agitated, doesn't she know how dangerous that is? Sighing I enter the house and lock the door and follow the sound of muffled sobs to Jo's door. "Jo?" I murmur as I knock lightly on her door.

"What Danny?" She sniffles, and I feel so bad for not noticing how hurt she is.

"I'm coming in, okay?"

"Yeah whatever." She replies dryly.

I gently close the door, and my heart breaks a little at the scene in front of me. There is Jocelyn Isabelle Masterson, the strongest, most independent, and strong-willed person I know sitting there just crying her eyes out. "Stop staring," She huffs, annoyed.

I cross the room and sit beside of her on her bed, and take the small girl in my arms. She struggles for a minute but eventually calms down, "Jo? Come on, talk too me."

"No!" I hear the muffled scream, barely.

"Come on Joey, baby, just talk too me."

"Why," she sniffles, "you'll just go tell Lacey anyways. You don't care. No one does. And no one ever will."

"Hey, hey. Come here. Listen Jo, You are- Hey, look at me!- Jo, babydoll, you're perfect. Okay? I care. So does your mom, and Rico and Anastasia, Plus there's Lacey and you have your dad."

She sniffles and burrows her head into my chest some more, "No I don't."

"And why's that?"

"Because my mom blames me, I know she does. My dad wanted a better version of a family so he went out and got a new one, Lacey abandoned me when I needed her most. And you... you just got back and you'd already rather be with Lacey. Not that I blame you."

"Jo? Joooooo? Joey? Come on, look at me. Listen, I want you. Not Lacey. Not anyone else, just you. God when I saw you my first day, I couldn't believe how beautiful you had gotten. Why don't you understand that I want you more than I could ever want Lacey."

She looks up, and her bottom lip is wobbling, "R...re...really?"

" 'Course Princess."

She smiles, and just like that she closes the distance between us.

**Jo's POV:**

* * *

His lips are sooo soft, and he is by far the best kisser in the entire world. Stunned, I tell him so. He leans his head back, and laughs. My god, he has the most perfect laugh in the world. While I'd be content to kiss some more, he puts his index finger to my lips and whispers softly, "Jo? We gotta talk."

I know it's childish but I pout a bit, "What about?"

"Jo...are you sure about this? About us? If you wanna wait until after the investigation I understand. You mean so much too me and I don't want anything.. happening all because of me. If you wanna wait, we will. Plus I don't want to cause more issues between you, Lacey and your dad."

It's my turn to hush him this time. "Danny? I don't care what they think. I wasn't popular then, I won't be popular in the future, and I'm not popular now. Your what I want. I don't want to wait. I want us to be together...if that's what you want."

He laughs, and tilts my chin up, kissing my neck lightly, "Trust me when I say this beautiful, you're what I want."

I smile mischievously before leaning up, leaving an inch exleast between us, and whisper "Perfect," before pulling him in for a kiss...I could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N:** If you guys would like, I could definitely be persuaded into continuing. Anyways, I **LOVE** Jo and Danny and there's none! So I have the honor of being the first to write one for the paring...I think. Well I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jo's POV**

* * *

Remind me never and I mean NEVER too piss Lacey off again. Apparently even though she was helping Danny make me jealous, she had a huge crush on him too. I'm sure you can imagine what happened. She screamed at me and Danny. Danny got upset, and I was so furious I had to resort to hiding out in the bathroom. Go Jo. Not! He has texted me about 12 times, and I've ignored him every single time. Why should he have to think about wanting to be with me? Did he forget about our heart warming and extremely beautiful moment together or something? I'm not exactly sure where Danny and I stand. But I do know one thing, I'm starving and Rico is by far the best person to talk to about this. Along with Anastasia, maybe they'll have the answers... God I hope so.  
**At The Diner:**  
"And when I was coming here I totally saw them sitting together at lunch! And he looked at me and gave me one of those sad, pathetic, adorable... I mean pathetic puppy dog eyes looks. And he's texted me at least 20...correction now 21 times since then." I sigh, glaring at my non stop vibrating phone.  
Rico looks at Anastasia and she looks at him before sighing dramatically and propping her chin in her hands, "Sad, silly, little Jo. Isn't it obvious? He's doing this to A. Protect your already low social status, and B. If the popular kids trust him it'll look good to your dad which will also be a green light to dating you. Look at your messages. I'm willing to bet money that I'm right."  
Glaring at the perky blonde girl I do as she asks and am not shocked to find she's right. "He wants too come over after school... What do I do?!"  
It's Rico that answers this time, with an exasperated sigh,"Say yes! Duh!"  
"Right! Right you're totally right!"  
"Uh Duh! Rico and I are like mini nut job geniuses!"  
I can't keep the smile off my face for the rest of lunch. The three of us all walk back to school together, with me actually going to my classes now. I see Danny and Lacey, leaning up by her locker way too close for comfort... Isn't he supposed to be MY boyfriend? When exactly did he become Lacey's.?!  
Danny's POV:  
I'm in for it when I get to Jo's place. I just know it by the glare I got on her way out of the school. And I can't blame her. I've trailed around Lacey all day trying to make Jo look as good as possible. And I know she knows that, Rico told me. But that really isn't an excuse...is it?  
Jo's House:  
**Danny's POV:**

* * *

I'm a little afraid to go in when I get too Jo's house. But when I see her come to the door I know there is no backing out now. So like a little kid who knows they're in trouble I begrudgingly walk to the door. She glares angrily when I come in, her face is flushed except for the red in her cheeks, "If you wanna be with Lacey, you have too stop pulling me around. I'm not strong enough to fall out of love with you Danny."  
I pull my small girlfriend into my arms and kiss the top of her forehead before resting on the top of her head, " I just wanted to make you look good. I still want you..."  
Are you sure, Danny? Do you know how hard it was seeing you two together all day today?"  
"I know.. It won't happen again, I promise you."  
"I love you Danny."  
"I love you to, sweetheart."  
"Oh and Danny, sweetie? If you ditch me for Lacey ever again I'll cut your penis off..."

"Danny?"  
"Un...y...yes?"  
"I love you, Danny."

* * *

**A/N:****_Hey guys! So I've decided to continue with this story! I'm sorry its short! Tomorrow or Friday I promise that their WILL be a longer chapter(: Love you guys!_**

**_-K_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny's POV:**

* * *

Stay away from Lacey. Stay away from Lacey. STAY AWAY FROM LACEY! I chant too myself. Even though Jo tried to play it off as a joke, I could till she was really worried something was going on between me and Lacey. So I'm going to stay away from her for the most part. That should probably work... I hope. I'm lost in my thoughts until I hear my doorbell ring. And standing there is Lacey. And Jo..oh God, why must you have it out for me.  
"Lace, what are you even doing here?" I sigh, Jo's gonna end up dumping me if this is how its gonna be.  
"Danny! I missed you.!"  
"Well go miss Archie!" Jo snaps, and it makes me sad to see her so upset.  
Lacey rolls her eyes, and looks at me with a pout, "Danny? We need to talk."  
"Jo? Is that okay?"  
"Ya know what Danny... Nevermind. I forgot my calculus book at home,"Her voice cracks as she turns and jogs down the street.  
"Dammit." I murmur.  
"Danny? Listen... I think I love you." And with that said she tries to kiss me but I step back.  
"Lacey... No. No. I want Jo... I'm sorry."  
She laughs bitterly,"I should have known I guess.. Goodbye Danny."  
She leaves and when she does, I run half-dressed out to find Jo.

**With Jo:**

* * *

I can't believe him. Why doesn't he just break up with me for her? It's obvious he likes her. And next time I see him, that's exactly what I'll say. After a few minutes Danny sits beside of me."We need to talk," he whispers softly.  
"About what? Your stupid,precious, angelic, Lacey?"  
"More like my jealous, perfect, crazy, little Jo."  
"Tell me what she wanted first."  
He sighs and pulls me too him,"She wanted to tell me she was in love with me. She tried to kiss me but I didn't let her. And I basically told her to leave."

"Jo? Why are you so afraid I'm going to leave you for Lacey."  
"Because she's perfect. She can be really nice. And funny. And popular. Let's not forget she has the looks, the money, and the brains. Because people adore every move she makes. Plus... You two were so close when we were little... It scares me because I know I'll never be good enough." By the end of my speech, I'm in tears.  
His voice is gentle,"Jo? Baby? Come on, look at me. I don't care how 'perfect' Lacey is. You will always, and I mean ALWAYS come in first too me. I love you and all that you are. You're prettier than Lacey. And you're openly kind. You're honest and funny. And I love you. Not Lacey. Y.O.U!" I sniffle and smile up at him.  
"Really?"  
"I promise you."  
He smiles and leans down to kiss me and I feel like I finally belong, somewhere.  
**At school:**  
**Danny's POV:**

* * *

I thought Lacey was our biggest problem. But it turns out to be Scott. He has a "thing" for Jo after that party at Regina's place.  
"Hey! Masterson! Nice tongue, sweetheart!" He called. Jo had flushed and clenched my hand tighter and basically ran away.  
"Danny? I'm sorry about the other night... That that happened.." her voice is soft and she's obviously shaken.  
"It's okay, alright? I'm not mad. I love you Jo, it's all okay, calm down." She nods and I wrap my arms around her.  
"Can we just go to class... Please?"  
" 'Course. Let's go."

**Jo's POV:**

* * *

It's after lunch and its my free period. Danny's too. But he had to go talk to some teacher about an assignment. Sadly its Scott's free period as well. And he's gotten super scary as the day goes by. He keeps telling me he knows just what to do with my " pretty little tongue". God he's such a creep! I'm hunched over some assignment for psychology when Scott grabs me roughly by the arm and its enough to make me cry out.  
He throws me into a janitor's closet and when he comes in, locks the door. Then he's pushing me up against the wall. Kissing me and putting his one hand up my shirt. "Danny! Please help me!" I think as I begin to scream.

**Danny's POV:**

* * *

When I get to the table I'm a little shocked to see Jo gone. I mean she might have gone to the restroom or something but she wouldn't have left everything so... disorganized like that. And that scares me, and then there is the feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach that frightens me horribly. I notice that a trash can by the west entrance door is knocked over. If Jo had accidentally knocked it over she would have picked it back up and cleaned up the trash. And now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing Scott any during or after lunch.. And when that thought really hits me, I'm running out the door. I walk slowly, hoping to hear something or preferably someone. And I do, it's coming from Mr. Eddy Johnson's janitor closet which is conveniently locked. The door wasn't all that hard to kick down though. And then I see Jo. Who is crying while Scott has his hands up his shirt. And then I see red. "Get off her!" I roar. And I'm hauling him off of her, and kicking and punching and screaming. Teachers and students surround the door as I attack him, and it's only when Jo whispers,"Danny. Don't kill him. Please." That I stop.

"Oh God, Jo. Baby I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry. I should have been there to protect you." I hold her tight in my arms, refusing to let her go even when the cops come to take are statement. I finally let go when we arrive at her mom's place.

"Danny?"

"..."

"Danny. Look at me."

"What?" I finally answer.

"Come here," and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Danny Desai? It is not your fault. And from what my father says, Scott's got a lot hanging over his head. We won't see him anytime soon..okay? I love you and it isn't your fault. Okay?"

"I should have been there to protect you," I mutter into the very top of her head.

She pulls away and looks at me,"Danny. None of this is your fault, okay? I promise you. I love you, D." And with that last sentence she leans up and kisses me.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello dears! So no, this is not the end. In fact I want this to be a fairly large story. I'm working on another one for these two, probably. It'll be one of those A-Z things, if I do. So I hope ya'll enjoy. There will be an update either tomorrow, or Saturday. At least one by Sunday!

-K.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jo's POV:**

* * *

"So what should we do tonight?" Anastasia asks. The three of us, (me, her, and Rico) had gotten into the habit of going bowling or the movies or something, even if it's just popcorn and a movie at one of ours houses.

I sigh, leaning my chin into my left hand, "I wanted to go see a movie with Danny...but Lacey is sooooo heartbroken over Archie and he wants to be there for her... More like be there to get in her pants." I spat.

"Does Danny know how you feel?"

"Of course he knows how I feel! And I just don't know if he cares."

Anastasia sighs, "Guys suck."

Rico sighs sadly,"I know. Stupid Archie is in love with Lacey!"

"You're gay?!" I exclaim, far more appropriate than Anya's, "You like dick?! And more importantly Archie's dick?!" And I can't help but laugh, and then its the three of us and it takes exleast 4 or 5 minutes to calm down.

"So tonight I was thinking my house, my dads with his new little skank, and my moms out-of-town."

"I'll bring the movies cuz no offense Jo, but yours? They blow."

"That's because my dad took all the good ones when he left!"

"Aww, sucky dads."

I laugh and smile, until Danny and Lacey walk in. It amazes me how even in sweats she can still look beautiful..

"Jo? Hey, what's wr- oh god... Um, let's go. We can go to the little mall they opened up down the road, okay?"

"No. No.. We were here first. We'll leave when we're ready." I smile fakely at my two friends.

"Since we can't legally drink, Hey Robbie! Come here!"

"What can I get you guys?" Robbie is a boy on our grade, who has the biggest smile and the nicest personality.

"We were hoping we could have a pie. And make it a whole one. We're gonna need it!"

Robbie laughs loudly and suddenly Lacey and Danny look back to see what's so funny. Danny actually has the nerve to look guilty though, that's a plus I guess.

"Make that two..., and pumpkin please." Robbie smiles, and walks off with our order while I intentionally ignore my boyfriends pleading eyes.

"Two pies, A? I'm going to get huge!"

She laughs, pats my hand, "Jo, babes, you're a size 4. You won't get fat!"

"I've gained TWO POUNDS! I haven't gained weight since...eighth grade!"

"Oh whatever Jo! You're gorgeous sweetheart. And I feel bad for the bastards that can't! So anyways, how longs your mom out-of-town?"

"Until next week. I have to fend for myself!" I pretend too pout.

"Hey guys? The pies too go?" Robbie calls.

Anya looks at her watch,"Um... Normally no. But today? I'm afraid so if we want too accomplish are to do lists."

Robbie laughs and packs up get pies and after we pay our check we all scramble up except Danny gently pulls me over too him. "Hey you."

"...Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"Tell me"

"You really wanna know?"

"Of course."

" I told you exactly how I felt about you two spending so much time together! How I felt about the entire situation! But you don't seem to care, Danny. Because you keep hurting me. So whatever, I can't do this anymore... Cone in guys."

"Jo. Wait I can expl-," but I slam the door in his face and walk away.  
**Danny's POV:**

* * *

Jo's face was heart breaking when she walked out. I never really realized how much I hurt her, exleast not until now. She's my everything. And I love her more than words could ever describe. "Lacey? I can't... I can't hang out with you unless Jo's here. I keep hurting her. And I can't. Not anymore.  
**With Jo:**

"Listen guys, do you think we can hang out tomorrow? I'm just not in it tonight... We can go to that new frozen yogurt thing by that cute shoes and accessories boutique and the book store, then we' ll come back here and order Chinese or pizza and watch a movie, okay?"

They look unsure but slowly agree. "If you get hungry later call us, we'll bring pizza. Oh! Here's your pie! Feel better!" They smile and wave and drive off.  
I feel a little better as I walk to the door, after collecting the mail. My heart sinks as I look,at the first one: To: Jo Masterson. From:Danny Desai.  
I sigh, unlocking the door to look through the mail and put my pie in the fridge before opening Danny's letter.

"Dear Jo,  
I'm sorry I keep screwing us up. That I sort of suck at being the boyfriend you deserve. That I don't pay as much attention as I should. Or treat you like you deserve. But don't ever, ever, doubt my love for you. I'm sorry I mess things up. I just... I feel bad leaving Lacey like I do. And I know its silly but I do. But I told her at the diner after you left that I couldn't be around her unless you were there. So how about it Jo? Can I have another chance? I'll be at my house, okay?" I sigh, annoyed before calling him and reporting I'll be there in ten.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

* * *

I sit beside Danny swinging. "So...I've decided ill give you ONE more chance. But only one, Danny. I can't keep doing this."  
"I know... And you shouldn't have too. And I'm sorry for being dumb."  
"Did you really tell her that?"  
"I did."  
"Good." But I smile him.  
"So I have a surprise. Dinner and dancing!"  
**Two hours later:**

* * *

Danny walked me home from our date. It was surprisingly fun. "Thanks for the nice night, Danny."  
He smiles and hugs me,"You looked beautiful tonight Jo."  
I smile before standing on my tippy-toes,"I love you,D."  
He laughs, wraps an arm around my waist and kisses me. And I think its been the absolute most perfect night of my entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jo's POV:**  
**The Diner:**

* * *

I laugh at Anastasia's plans for today, the girl is way to prepared when it comes to shopping, I swear. I groan, "Rico? Be a darling and finish my breakfast, would you?"

He snorts, grabbing my plate, "Be a darling? Who are you? Stasia?"

She pouts, "Hey! I take immediate offense!'

I laugh, and take out my phone, and sigh. "Still no texts from him?" Anastasia asks sympathetically.

"Nope... I think he's sleeping with Lacey, actually."

"Le gasp! Whaaaa?"

Rico looks shocked, while Anastasia looks completely frazzled, "How long have you been thinking this?"

I sigh, playing with my straw before taking a sip from my chocolate milk, "Since that dinner and dancing date two weeks ago, I mean why else do something so nice unless you feel guilty? Plus, the other morning it was about... five thirtyish, and I was riding my bike to go buy a thing of milk, and I saw him leaving Stacey's house in a pair of sweats."

"Oh shitballs."

"Well... exleast it's Thanksgiving/Christmas break...right?" Rico sighs.

"I know.."

'Well! I have an idea, let's get our check and go buy amazing outfits for tomorrow, then off to lunch and then frozen yogurt, then we can end our day at Jo's place"

I groan, "Do we have to go tomorrow? Danny didn't even ask me."

Anya smirks, grabs my phone, and her fingers are flying across the keyboard, "Stasia? What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm texting Danny too see, if not you can be my brothers date."

"Your brother goes to school in LA."

She sighs, "He's back home. The school closed."

My phone beeps and, grab it from Anastasia, before dropping it back on the table.

"What's it say?" Rico asks, and Anastasia picks my phone up and reads it aloud, _"Sorry Babydoll, Lace is still torn up about Archie. She asked me. I'm sorry. Love you.- D."_

"Well, he sucks the dick." And like that her fingers are typing faster than mine ever could.

"What are you telling him?"

"That it's fine, that Rico and I were going and that I felt bad for my brother so you're gonna go with him."

"Did he reply?"

"_Great! cool, save me a dance._"

I laugh, sadly. But Anastasia loops her left arm through my right, and Rico loops his right through my left and I feel safe.

**At the Dress Store:**

* * *

"Anya...come on. I don't wanna. I look dumb."

"As if! Now hurry up! Noah's coming too see what your dress looks like! So the tie can exleast almost match it!'

"What if he hates me? How'd you even get him to agree to this?"

"Get who to agree to what?" I hear an unfamiliar voice ask.

"Noah!" I sigh, before opening the door and come out.

"Hi..I'm Jo." And I stick out my hand.

"Noah." He brings my hand to his lips and kisses it gently.

"So... Stasia, how do I look?"

"I knew blue was your color! But noooo! You would never wear it until now! You look amazing!"

"Wow, Jo. You're gonna wear that tomorrow?"

Painting on the fakest smile I can I turn around and give a fake laugh, "Oh Lacey! Yeah, actually, I was."

"That's weird... who's taking you? Because your boyfriends taking ME! Small world, huh?"

I wonder if I can get away with murdering her.. I could say she killed Regina and it was self defense...oh nah. What's the point?

"Hey Lace how does this look?...Jo? Wow, babydoll you look beautiful."

"Yes, you do. I'm very fortunate to be escorting you tomorrow." I hear Noah's calm, cool voice say confidently.

I giggle anxiously, "Yeah... So um, Anya, I'm gonna go change and then we can go pay okay?"

"Thank the lord! I'm starving! Noah, wanna come with us?"

He smiles elegantly at his sister, "If and your friend Rico, I believe, are alright with it."

"Yes!," I shriek, "I mean.. um yeah, sure cool. Why not?"

Anastasia starts snickering, throwing a snarky "smooth" my way.

"Jo...can we talk?"

"Danny, I'm pretty sure everything's been said between us. You want Lacey, and ya know, if that's who you want fine. But you will never play with my heart again. I'm giving you until tonight to make up your mind. Now excuse me, I have to change."

Danny sighs, and whispers softly, "Silly girl. Don't you see she's just a friend?"

**The Next Day: **  
**2 Hours before the Party:**

* * *

"How do I look?"  
Anastasia claps and smiles, "What about me?"  
"And me?" Rico laughs, striking a dramatic pose.  
"Beautiful!" I laugh.  
"Gawgeous! Simply, gawgeous!" Anastasia smiles.  
"Rico! Your hair won't take as long as ours, so sit down and I'll do you first."  
It's a good hour before we're halfway done with our hair. Then, 15 minutes before we need to go, we finally get our make-up done, and I hear my dad call up the stairs that Noah's here. I smile, slip into my four-inch heels and slowly descend down the stairs, following Anastasia and Rico. "Oh you all look so beautiful! Mine and Anastasia's mother squeaks. And Rico's mother keeps telling him he looks simply handsome then for the rest of the fifteen minutes there is nothing but "Say Cheese"s and bright flashes.  
As we all settle into Noah's car, when he comes around to open my door for me, he smiles and tells me I look absolutely beautiful. Well...if things with Danny don't go well, I have Noah!  
When we arrive we're a couple of minutes late but oh well. Danny and Lacey are dancing but with a safe distance between them and when I catch his eye he smiles and mouths, "you." Well I can only hope he means it this time I guess.  
Anya and Rico dance every dance together, Noah and I all but two, Danny and Lacey about three or four. But Noah's currently out with Lacey dancing and I have Danny's arms around my waist as he spins me around.  
"She needed a friend Jo. She told me she felt so broken when she and Archie broke up and I felt so bad that I began to neglect my relationship with you, which was awful of me, and I'm sorry I was stupid enough to break up one relationship to fix another. You don't deserve that, and I know it. And I know you said I only had one last chance and I blew it but please Jo? I'll do anything to keep you here, with me, in my arms forever." I nod and listen to "Just Give Me A Reason" for a couple of seconds before nodding my confirmation.

"Danny...Next time.. if there is a next time, I can't take you back. It hurt's too much once I'm almost over you."

He sighs, and kisses my forehead, before dipping me, "I'm sorry I'm such a sucky boyfriend sometimes."

I laugh, and kiss his cheek," You're the best you can be. I understand it."

"Am I seeing things or is Rico and Archie dancing, along with Anastasia and Scott?"

"Scott as in the creep Scott?"

"The very same."

I roll my eyes, "Anya likes to play with fire. And there's been some serious flirtation between Archie and Rico."

"And Noah and Lacey?"

"She's always liked to take my toys."

He laughs, "Now Jo, is that really all I am?" He murmurs before placing a light kiss on my neck.

I let out a shaky breath before giving him a toothy smile, "What do you think?"

He smiles and kisses me, and that's when I hear the gun shot and see Phoebe from the drama club go down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jo's POV:**

* * *

Personally, when Phoebe got shot, so no one actually thought to run over and then when the person shot Sarita in the shoulder half the people went running, including Archie which left Rico looking when the gunman or gun-woman turned to run I seemed to be the only one not frozen in shock and, after ditching the heels, ran after her. She was pretty slow honestly, so it didn't take long to catch up and tackle her, or for Danny to catch up. "You okay?" He mutters, breathless.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Danny grabbed the shooter by the scruff of their neck and dragged them back to the park, where cops and paramedics were just beginning to arrive.

"Let me go! Let me go now!" The voice was far too high to be a man's and I recognized it as Blair Bishop.

"Blair? What the hell?"

"Jo! Let me go! Please?"

I lean in closer, and hiss "Did you kill Regina?"

She starts to sob, and nods, "Yes. Yes. I did it!"

My father comes over and I coldly rely our conversation to him. He takes notes and nods, but then hands me a folded up note.

"Jo? You okay?" Danny murmurs.

"Can we go back to your place?" I sigh.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go."

When we arrive and get situated at Danny's house, and he begins a movie I remember the note my father had given me.

"_Jo, _  
_I know right now you want nothing to do with me, or Stephanie, or Ian (that's the name of the baby, your little brother) and I can't say I blame you. What I did to you, your mother... It was awful. Not only have I lost my self-respect and the respect of my co-workers but I've lost your mothers and most importantly you. I love you very much Jo, but thing's weren't as perfect as your mother and I tried to make it seem. But that's no excuse for what I did, and I'm so sorry for hurting you like I have. That wasn't my intentions, nor will it ever be. I love you, Princess._

_Love,_  
_Dad._ **555-293-3847**"

I feel my shoulders shaking with silent sobs, and the letter written in my father's sloppy handwriting become blurry. I feel Danny's large hands slowly take the note from me, before hugging me closer to him, where I lose control.  
When I'm all cried out, I begin to pull away, "Sorry,"I mutter suddenly horribly embarrassed.

"Jo, It's okay. Are you alright?"

I nod, focusing on the rubix cube on his desk instead of him.

'Was it from your dad?" Instead of answering I nod again.

"Was he apologizing?"

"Yeah, he was. And I think I'm going to forgive him."

He nods, before kissing my temple, 'I think that's a good idea."

"Yeah, me too." I say quietly.

A comfortable silence goes on for about twenty minutes, him stroking my hair, and me lost deep in thought. It's around midnight that he turns off the tv, and the lights and we get ready for bed. He wraps his arms around me, rests his chin on the top of my head, and right when I'm about to doze off, he mutters "I love you so much. And you have no idea how sorry I am." I'm not sure I've ever been so frightened before.

* * *

**A/N;****_ Sorry it's so short. My head wasn't really in it tonight._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jo's POV:**

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, Danny's sound asleep. But I need to get home, grab a shower, then call Rico and Anya. I write a quick note telling him to call me later, before grabbing the note my father had given me last night off his night stand and sneak out, locking the front door on my way. It takes me twenty minutes to walk home, normally it would only take ten but I'm distracted today.

My mom isn't home, she's currently in Las Vegas. As you can all see, she's taking the divorce "great." I unlock the door, but make sure to lock all six locks when I get inside, before running up to my room and putting my phone on the charger. I also lay the night with my father's new number beside of it. I quickly get in the shower, using up all the hot water.

I decide on a long sleeved black and white and gray striped sweater, with a black corduroy skirt, and stripped gray and black leggings along with black boots. My mom's sister had come over with a whole new wardrobe when my dad left and while I'd been at school they got rid of all my old stuff. But it's no use being furious, I suppose. When I check my phone I have five texts from Rico, five from Anya, one from my mother, and a missed call from Danny, ten minutes ago. I decide to call my dad first though.

(**Bold** is Jo, **Bold underline** is her dad.)

"**Hello?**"

"**Hi Dad..**"

"**Jo? Oh honey, I didn't think you were going to call.**"

"**I can't keep being mad at you. No matter how angry I was. Holding a grudge won't help anything.**"

"**Well...would you like to come over for dinner tonight?**"

"**Ah...Dad..I dunno.**"

"**It's okay...But before breaks over?**"

"**Yeah. I promise.**"

"**I miss you, squirt.**"

"**I miss you too, Daddy**."

**"Have a good day Princess. Let me know if you change your mind. You can bring Rico and the princess one."**

I laugh, **"Okay, Dad."**

**"Love you, Kid."**

"**I love you too."**

I have a text from Danny once I get off the phone with my father. He's telling me he had fun last night and maybe we could hang out tomorrow. I want to say yes, but his words from last night still haunt me. I reply with a maybe. I give my mother a quick update before calling Rico and Anastasia.

(Jo is **bold,** Anastasia is _italics_, and Rico is underlined.)

"_Hello_?" Anastasia's drowsy voice is the first I hear.

"**Hey guys,**" I mumble.

"Hiya Jo! Did you see me and Archie last night?"

"**I did, I did. I also saw him ditch you when Sarita, the wicked witch of the west, was shot.**"

"They're friends, I'd have done the same thing if it was you or Anya."

"_Word._"

"**Word? Really? Anya, this isn't the eighties...But speaking of last night, you and Scott?!**"

"_He and Sarita broke up, he wanted to dance. It's not like I blew him or anything._"

I snort, "**Oh that's nice. So I was thinking, meet me at the diner in ten?**"

"_Yeah...Let me get dressed and stuff... Actually I'll need half an hour, Rico you should walk over and hang with Jo, then when I'm done I'll swing around and get you guys_."

"Alrighty, see you in five, Jo."

"**Bye guys!**"

Rico arrives in exactly five minutes, looking adorable in a dark green button up shirt, a black winter coat, and dark blue jeans."Hey," He smiles.

"Hola!"

"So...Scott asked for my number last night. I didn't want to tell you on the phone, because Anastasia would have teased me mercilessly."

"Aww, Rico. That's awesome!"

He smiles, a blush appearing on his face, "It's no big deal, but he texted me 'Good Morning' with a smiley face."

"He totally likes you! Aww Rico!"

He blushes, "I'm starving!"

"We have banana nut muffins."

"Yummilicious."

"Bring me one?"

"Kay.. Turn on _Nickelodeon_, please."

I laugh, but comply, "Oh! _SpongeBob's starting_!"

"Whoo!"

I laugh, and nod my head. When the new _Spongebob_ is over, we hear a horn beep and Rico turns off the tv, while I run into the kitchen to grab Anya a muffin, when I come out, Rico trades me the muffin for my coat. After I lock the door, I walk to the car and slide into the back.

(Jo is **bold**, Anastasia is _italics_, and Rico is underlined.)

Anastasia's munching happily on her muffin when she asks, "_So what are we doing today?_"

'**Well..I figured we could go to Clarice to that little shopping center, then for lunch, we could drive to Momadion and see if my dad wanted to join us for lunch... Then we could go to Trenton and see a movie, then for dinner go to the diner.**"

"_Hmm sounds good. So when did you and the Chief make-up_?"

I shrug, leaning back into the vinyl sea, "**He gave me a note last night, and I called him this morning.**"

"_Ah._"

"So what does your mom think?" Rico calls from the back.

"**Urgh... She doesn't know. Yet.**" I hastily add.

"_I don't blame you, if your dad found out how crazy she's gone, he'd demand full custody._'

I roll my eyes, "**The only judge in this town is my mom's second cousin, let's think about who would custody**."

Anya sighs, "_That's the problem with small towns_."

Rico snorts, "Ain't that the truth."

_**Later:**_

* * *

"_Do you guys like that tube top I got?_" Anya asks, as we sit in the booth in the back and wait for our orders.

"I dunno.. But exleast it came with sleeves, so you can wear it in the winter." Rico declares.

"**Or you could get a sleevless dress that color, and wear them with that,**" I add.

"I liked that mini- skirt, Jo."

"_Yeah! I did! Although I must say, I'm shocked. You got six shirts, four pairs of jeans, three skirts, and fiive pairs of shoes._"

"Don't forget the underclothing."

"_Not to mention the under clothing, happy?_" She gives Rico the "side eye."

"**You look like you're having a stroke when you do that,**" I decide.

"Hmm... yes, yes you do."

"_Thanks, that's comforting. So what did you guys think of lunch?_"

"**My dad looks happy. Happier then he has ever been with my mom.**"

"_You okay_?" Anastasia pats my hand comfortingly.

I smile, "**Stephanie treats him well, and I know he's gonna be excited to have his little boy. I'm just relieved he's happy. I had it stuck in my head she was some evil, home-wrecking, piece of trailer trash.**"

"Now see! That's a good way of looking at it!"

We smile, and talk cheerfully all through dinner.

After Dinner:  
We are all loaded in Anya's car, with me driving, Anastasia sitting up front, and Rico laying side ways in the back. The route we use to take us to our places goes by the Porters Home. And would anyone like to know what I see? I see my boyfriend and Lacey kissing. "**Oh my god!**" I whisper, pulling over, thankfully the people I'm spying on either don't notice, or don't care.

"_What?_" Anastasia whispers looking up from her phone.

"Hmm? What is it?" Rico murmurs as he sits up.

"**Look over at the Porters place.**" I hiss.

"_Oh shit_," My best friends whisper simultaneously.

_"Jo! What are you gonna do?"_ Anya whisper screams.

"**I'm going over there, and when I get out slide over to the drivers seat, and Rico you get up front. Then when I get up there, bring the car right up front and be ready to go when I get in the car, alright?**"

"_Okay._"

"Yeah, we've got it."

I put the car in park before sliding out and I feel Anastasia right behind me, moving to take my spot, and I can see Rico's leg's out of the corner of my eye carrying him up to Anastasia's previous seat. When I close the door and am half way to the Porters, I hear the car make a low growl, the one it makes when it's coming out of park.

"**Wow, Danny. You were really 'busy' today, huh?**" I glare as I look at my officially ex- boyfriend, and the hoe.

"Jo! I can explain!"

'**Explain what? How you're tongue was down her throat? Whatever Danny. I'm done, Lacey? I hope he treats you a lot better then he treated me.**" I turn my back, and slide effortlessly into the back seat, and the minute the door is closed we're taking off down the road.

"**He knows where I live,**" I sigh.

"_Rico? Call your parents and see if you guys can stay at my place tonight? It's just me and my parents because Noah is with our older brother in Clarice._"

Rico makes the call, and his parents (thankfully) agree. We stop by my house first and I grab my pajamas, a change of clothes, my toothbrush, and my phone charger. It takes ten minutes because it took me two minutes to unlock the door, and two minutes to relock it. Rico takes ten as well but that's because his mother is double checking, making sure he's ready. We then stop and buy ice cream and rent movies at the Rent a Movie and general store.

Anya's parents aren't shocked to see us. We're like their adopted children, and this is our second home. They smile, make sure the windows and doors are all locked, before going into the second family room so Mr. William's can play on his laptop, and Mrs. Williams can work on her sewing, while they watch a romantic comedy. Anya gives us each a gallon of ice cream before popping in the notebook.

I've gotten exleast twenty texts from Danny and fourteen missed calls, but I don't care. Right now I'm with my best friends, at my second home, the only place I feel safe anymore. And even though my heart feels broken, I know I'll be okay, just not today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jo's POV:**

I'd been ignoring Danny for the a while. Maybe it was cruel, maybe it was immature. Who knows? All I know is I'm doing better with out him. Plus it looks like he and Lacey are doing quite well. And Noah's helping me get over him. He's made me realize I haven't done anything wrong, and that ignoring him isn't a bad thing. That Danny's manipulative and would talk me into giving him another chance, and I believe him.

I actually have a date with Noah tonight at the diner. Nothing big, just a movie and dinner but knowing Rico and Anastasia they'll be disguised and spying on us. But if they are, it's Rico picking out the disguises because Anya is helping me get dressed, we've decided on a light pink button up t- shirt, a brown skirt, a pair of brown tights with pink polka dots, and black three inch mary janes. I actually look kind of cute, in my own quirky way. I'm actually really excited. This is my first "normal date with a normal guy my dad would approve of" my mom probably would too, if we were in the same state. I'm not even sure we're in the same country now that I'm thinking of it.

Ack! No! Stay positive, Jo! This is good for you, a date with an extremely handsome guy isn't something that happens to you very often. When I finally stop hyperventilating the door bell rings, and the only reason I don't start again is because Anastasia would murder me. Violently. And I've kinda liked my life these past couple weeks. "Jo! Noah's here!" Anastasia's scream brings me out of my own little world.

"Oh! Coming!" I finish clasping on my locket before running down the stairs.

"Well, don't you look pretty, Miss. Masterson."

"As do you, Mr. Worthington," I giggle.

He holds out his right arm, and I take it with my left hand, but turn to Anya, "I know you're gonna be here when I get back, with Rico. So would you lock the door for me?"

She smiles,"Yeah, you two have fun! And Noah! Have her home at a decent hour!"

He laughs, "Yes ma'm!" He even salutes her.

I giggle, and he smiles at me, before walking me to the car. We pass Rico on our way who winks and gives me a thumbs up. Noah opens my car door and I'm honestly shocked. My surprise must show because when he gets in the car he says, "Has anyone ever opened the door for you before?"

"Um..My dad maybe?"

He frowns, "Desai didn't?"

"No.. He didn't have a car though in his defense."

He nods, and changes the subject to our favorite things. I'm thankful for that.

* * *

**At the movies:**  
"So..they only play one movie a week?"

"Yes sir, it's sorta too small to play more than one."

"Oh. Retroish."

I snort, "Sure, lets go with that."

We walk in and head straight to the concession stand, he ducks his head, embarrassed, "So... I like my popcorn with milk duds and nerds, and I drink my root beer using a twizzler as a straw."

"You're kidding?! That's what I do!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" I smile.

"Well, looks like we have something in common, hmm?"

I nod my head, happy and nervous and excited.

* * *

**After the movie:**  
'So what did you think?"

"I felt bad for Miranda. Could you imagine living with that guilt for six months? Plus Mr. Big so shouldn't have gotten off like he did! Carrie should have chewed his ass out!"

"Nah, Charlotte did that."

I giggle. "And I loved Samantha's dog! It was so cute!"

"Even when it was humping everything?" He smirks.

"Even then!" I smile brightly.

"So, still up for the diner?"

"Yeah! I'm starved! God, and to think we ate all that popcorn. Speaking of which, I still can't believe you like yours like that! I only eat it like that with my parents or by myself. Not even with Anastasia or Rico."

He snorts, "You wouldn't believe how often Stasia's teased me about it."

I smile gently, "Anya's a big teaser, I suppose."

He laughs, before pulling in to a parking space and I barely have my seat belt off when he's at my door, opening it for me. I grab his extended hand and smile at him. "You really are quite a gentleman, huh?"

He gives me a cheesy, playful smile, "You know it!'

I smile, and prepare to enjoy my night.

* * *

**After The Date:**  
"Well? How was it? Was it perfect, and amazing, and everything you could possibly hope for?" Anastasia smiles.

"It was fun. But Anya, he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, so if someone were to ask me out, I could possibly say yes."

She shrugs, "I know! But I'm so excited!"

"Yeah... Me two.."

* * *

**The Next Day:**  
It was noon when Rico and Anastasia left. Rico left for a date with Archie, and Anastasia because she was visiting her grandmother. So I was a little shocked when someone knocked on my door. I was a bit weary at first, afraid it was Danny, but it was Scott. My peephole confirmed it.  
I opened the door, not a lot, but enough to speak."Hello?"

"Hi Jo...I was, I need to talk to you, and I was hoping we could go to the diner and talk."

"Okay...but I'm telling Rico where I'm going." I reply, quickly sending Rico and Anastasia a text message notifying them where I was going and who I was going with.

He smiles, "I can't say I blame you."

I smile a little, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab a coat."

But to my surprise he shrugs off his leather jacket, and hands it to me."Here."

"Oh, wow, thanks."

He smirks, "I'll let you lock your door, okay?"

I nod, quickly taking off my necklace and using the key on it to lock the door. When I turn around, I'm slightly shocked to see the passenger side door open and Scott looking at me intently. Like that isn't nerve wracking.

We ride to the diner, making small talk. And when we get there he also opens my car door and the door to the restaurant for me, and we take a seat at a booth in the back. "So what would you like? Or have you already ate?"

"Um.. Is a hamburger with fries okay?"

He smiles, "Yeah totally. Hey Rob, can we have two hamburgers and french fries over here? And two cokes!" He calls.

I hear a faint, "Coming right up!"

I look at him and play with a loose string."So...Why'd you invite me here?"

He sighs, "Because I was an ass, Jo. And I'm so sorry."

He sounds sincere, and I nod, "But...why'd you do it?"

"I was addicted to heroin. And I was drunk. It made me do things I'm not proud of. I'm sorry, Jo. I honestly am."

I nod,"So..."

"So... I was hoping we could be friends."

I nod, "Well.. okay. Alright. Let's try being friends."

He smiles, and I can't help but notice how his eyes light up when he smiles. We talk and eat lunch together and when it's over he gives me a piece of gum, pays the entire bill despite my protests, and walks me the car, holding and opening doors for me. We talk while he drives me home, and I have fun. He's surprisingly different from most jocks. It's refreshing. He walks me to the door, and he leans over me while I lean against it, looking up at him. We're talking and he smiles this big beautiful smile and I have this impulse to kiss him. So I lean up, and I do. I swear, we make out for five minutes, "Wow. You're really good at this." He whispers, breathless.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys. There is a poll up on my page to decide who Jo should be with. It's a choice between Danny, Noah, and Scott. Although I myself am leaning towards Scott...So go vote! Or leave a comment telling me who you think Jo belongs with!(;


	9. Chapter 9

**Jo's POV:**  
After the night Scott kissed me, I locked myself into my house and refused to come out, in fact I was so ashamed I wouldn't even let Anastasia in. The only people I saw were Rico and My dad and Stephanie. By the time break was over, I could officially be known as a recluse. But I had to go back now, and I fully intended to stay as invisible as I possibly could. That would have been a lot easier of course, if I still had all my old clothes.

So I found a pair of black corduroy jeans, an gray long sleeved t-shirt with soft pink stripes, and black loafers. God I felt like an adult in these clothes. I successfully straightened my hair before pulling it up and tying a black ribbon in it. Hmm.. I've become suspiciously girly. I don't like it. At all. As I rush down stairs to grab a muffin, I text Rico telling him to tell Anastasia I'm walking today. Once I grab my muffin and bag, I pull on a coat and grab my key before leaving for school.

I got there early today. I make a beeline to my locker, grabbing everything I'll need for second and third period when I hear someone yell "Jo!" Before speed walking to the library to hide. I should have stayed home, I think numbly to my self. I'm not fit for this. I don't do love triangles, or squares, or whatever! This is Lacey's department! Or Anastasia's! "Jo?" A hand touches my shoulder and I jump but I'm relieved to see Ms. Gonzales.

"Oh, it's you. Hi."

She laughs elegantly, "Scott asked me to give you this if I saw you today. So here ya go." She smiles and walks up front.

I look at the note, curious but unsure. I know I more than likely won't like I read. I sigh but open it.

_"Jo-_  
_Hi.. So I don't know what I did, or more like what I didn't do. If it's about the kiss, I'm really sorry. I like you Jo. A lot. And after that kiss, I don't know if we can be "just friends" after that... Meet me at your locker at 3:15? Please?_  
_-Scott."_

I sigh exasperated, and am relieved when the bell rings. I have another free period first period so I grab my book that should be in my ag. But isn't. Great. I glare at the ceiling and decide someone up there really hates me. I tell Ms. Gonzales that I have to run to my locker and that I'll be right back and she smiles and waves me off. When I get there, I find a note taped to my locker door, and another has been stuffed in through the slots. "Please don't be from Danny and Noah. Please don't be from Danny and Noah." I whisper repeatedly to myself as I grab my book and walk off to the library to read my notes.

The first one I read is the one slipped into my locker, which is from Danny. I figured, I didn't really expect him to tape a note to my locker.

_"Jo, I know what it looked like the other day...with me and Lacey. But it wasn't like that at all. I swear! I love you! I want you! No one else! I don't understand why you don't believe me! Text me when you're done reading it. I'm skipping first period.. Or we can talk during my free period._  
_-D."_

I sigh, I don't believe his lies anymore. I've been hurt by them to much. Still upset, I open Noah's.

_"Dearest Jo, _  
_I'm not quite sure why you're ignoring my sister and myself. I hope we haven't offended you in some way. If we have we apologize tremendously. Or maybe you don't return my affections. That's a possibility, I'm sure. Well Jo, if you would grace me with your presence at lunch so we could speak it would much appreciated. _  
_With much admiration,_  
_Noah C."_

I sigh and bang my head against the table repeatedly. They all wanna talk. They all want to be more than friends. I'm going to have to choose, let's hope I make the right choice.

* * *

**At Lunch:**  
I text Noah to tell him I'm at the Big Oak Tree and that I have to hurry because I had already made lunch arraignments. He texts back a very polite message telling me he'll be there ASAP.

"Hi. So.. why have you been ignoring me?"

I mentally groan, "Noah... You're amazing, okay? But I'm not.. I don't think I could see this relationship working out. You're my best friends brother and that's just weird. I'm so sorry. You're gonna find a great girl, I just know it."

He nods, looking sad, and I feel so bad, "I'm gonna go. Okay?"

"Yeah sure." He mumbles.

I sigh and stalk off to the diner where I eat lunch in solitude.

* * *

**Her Free Period With Danny:**  
"So what did you want Danny?"

"You."

"You had me. Then you lost me."

"I know... but Jo I never intentionally meant to hurt you. Ever."

"Too little too late."

"Jo!? Come on! Why are you treating me this way!?"

"Danny, this back and forth relationship thing, it might be fun for you. But for me? It's stressful and unnecessary. I don't like you anymore. You're manipulative and a liar. Let's not forget a cheater."

I go to turn away but he grabs my wrist and squeezes. Hard. "Ouch! Danny! Let go of me!" I hiss.

His eyes widen, like he just realized what he was doing, "Oh god Jo... I.. I."

I glare, "Stay away from, Desai." I snap, before leaving to the nurse to get some ice.

* * *

**At 3:15:**  
I wait for Scott at my locker, and at exactly 3:15 he taps me on the shoulder, and when I turn around he does jazz hands as though to say "Ta-Daa!"

"Hi Scott."

"Jo. Hey." And he wraps his arms around me and embraces me in a hug. I awkwardly pat his shoulder.

"Sorry," He apologizes.

"No big."

"Jo... I want there to be an us."

"An us?"

"Yeah. You know, holding hands, kissing, hugs, good morning and good night texts, arguments, going to dances, having fun."

I pause, a little shocked, "Wow. I didn't expect that." I finally answer.

" I know I'm not Desai or that British kid. But Jo, I'm willing to give it my all. I wanna try this. I'm not gonna say it's gonna be forever, because I honestly don't know. But I think that we have a lot of... chemistry, and I want to give it a try."

"Actually, I'm glad you aren't Danny or Noah. I'm glad you're you. Because I think I could really care about someone like you. I... If you're being serious, I wanna give it a try too."

"I'm serious."

"Then... I'm in if you're in."

He lets out a loud "YES!" and does an arm pump, before pulling me into a kiss, and slamming us against the lockers. Our body's molded together.

* * *

**A/N: I know. I know. I suck. Janny rolls, Jott drools. But I LOVE these two together. I dunno why. Danny ended up with 5 votes, and Scott got 7(I'm saying that because I only got through a couple of messages about him), and Noah- 3. I'm sorry my loves. But stick with me until the next (AND LAST) chapter of "PERFECT" and it shall all come together. *cackles evilly!* Enjoy my darlings! Oh, and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue:**  
Jo's POV:  
It's my wedding day, and I should be getting dressed, I should be looking like a beautiful mess who can't stop crying, but I'm calm. Even if everything doesn't go right, I'm going to be happy. I'm going to be Mrs. Scott Fitzgerald soon. Nothing's going to ruin that. But I'm actually finished, and I have half an hour before it starts to just think. And I can't help but think about all the important people who helped get me here.

First there was Danny Desai. He's here now, as one of Scott's best men. When Scott and Danny had first become friend's I had been so worried, afraid Danny would hurt him somehow. But they've gotten along really well. And he's part of the reason Scott and I are still together.

* * *

**Flashback:**  
I flew out the doors of the school, sobbing. I saw Lacey, way to close to Scott, if she had gotten any closer they would have ended up kissing.  
I threw the ring he'd given me for my birthday at him. And I started to cry. Danny ran after me, all the way to diner, before pulling me in and sitting me down and putting some sense into my head. Scott loves you, he had argued. Then why was he letting Lacey be so close to him I had snapped.

"Because Jo! She likes making you miserable! She just isn't as obvious as people like Sarita. She wasn't that close until she saw you walking up to him!"

"How can I believe you?"

"Because Scott loves you more than I ever could have been capable of. You're so much better than Lacey, and he realizes that."

"Jo!"

"Scott?"

"Danny!"

"Danny!" Scott and I snap at him.

He smiles sheepishly, "Sorry."

**End Flashback.**

* * *

Danny has become one of my best friends, and I'm thankful for that.

I hear a knock at the door, and see Anastasia, her blonde hair curled, and her Ariana Grande eyes, sparkling with unshed tears. "Twenty five minutes," She smiles softly. I nod and listen to the click of her heels as she walks off to prepare.

Anastasia and Rico had been... strangely supportive when I told them. I thought Anastasia was going to hate me for not choosing her brother, but she had smiled, given me a tight hug, and whispered in my ears that she was happy I was happy.

* * *

**Flashback:**  
"Guys?" We were at the diner, having our normal Friday hang out.

"Yeah?" She looked up from her phone.

"What's up?" Rico had murmured, looking over the specials menu.

"I'm...I'm dating Scott."

They had looked at each other and started laughing, "Jo? We already knew! Everybody knows! You can tell just by how you two look at each other!"

After dinner she could tell I was still afraid she was upset, so when I got out of the booth she wrapped her arms around me, "Jo? I'm happy for you. I think Scott will make you happy in a way my brother and Danny can't. I love you no matter who your with."

**End Flashback.**

* * *

Rico had been just as happy. It was nice to have two true friends.

Lacey, in her own strange way, was a big help too. But in her own Lacey type of way.

* * *

**Flashback:**  
"Well? Aren't you going to thank me?" It was two weeks after I found her all pushed up against Scott, and to say I was shocked, well... that's the understatement of the year.

"For what?"

"I proved he wouldn't cheat on you. Jo, you and I..we had been best friends for so long, I didn't want you to get hurt."

"So...you made out with Danny and tried to kiss Scott to... protect me? Hmm. Gosh! How nice!"

"Oh please, tone down the sarcasm would you?"

"Lacey, just tell me why. Do you hate me so much you want me to be miserable all the time?"

"Hate you? Jo, I love you like my own sister! Even when we stopped being friends, I cared about you. You're the most amazing girl I know. But... I wanted to make sure these guys wouldn't hurt you. Danny did. But he always did fall for temptation, didn't he? When Scott saw you run out like that, he pushed me and made me fall on my ass before he ran after you."

I looked at her,"You really did try to do this by protecting me.. Lacey... Th..Thank you."

She smiles wistfully before walking away.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

Lacey's here today. She's Danny's date. They got married when we were twenty one and had their first baby at twenty three.

Sarita is the one who made me realize how protective Scott was when he cared about you.  
Flashback:

"I don't know what Scott sees in you. You aren't pretty. You're a mole person. All you ever do is study, and seriously you'd still dress like a freak if your mom wouldn't have thrown out all your clothes. You're a freak, and the sooner Scott realizes it, he'll dump you."

I stand, stunned, "I..I'm sor-"

"No, Jo. You have nothing to be sorry about. Absolutely nothing. Sarita, don't speak to her again. She's nicer then you could ever hope to be. Smarter than you ever could be. And a hell of a lot to her again? And we're gonna have a whole lot of issues."

He put his arm around me, and we walked off. A smile on both of our faces.  
End Flashback.

My baby brother, eight year old Ian, made me realize how much happier he made me.

* * *

**Flashback:**  
It was two months ago, and Ian and I were sitting across from each other at the diner, making silly faces at each other. "Jojo?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I wish Uncle Scottie was here," He pouted.

"I know sweetie. But he had to work today."

"But... I like being with you when he's here!"

"Why's that?" I ask laughing.

He takes a bite of french fries, looking at his coke, thinking hard, "Because your eyes get sparkly and happy. And you never stop smiling and laughing. And you're even nicer than usual! It's like... how Patrick and Spongebob make each other happy.. You guys are Spongebob and Patrick for each other." He smiles at me, his little dimples showing.

I freeze for a minute, but smile tenderly, "We are huh?"

"Yeah. I like you with Uncle Scottie cuz when you're happy, you're even more beautiful."

**End Flashback.**

* * *

My heart melts as I remember that day. It was the day I told Ian I was getting married and I wanted him to be the ring bearer. Our four year old sister, Nina, would be the flower girl.

My dad was excited too. Surprisingly. He had given Scott permission and everything.

I had a lot of memories with Scott, but I think my favorite was our high school graduation. When he proposed to me.

* * *

**Flashback:**  
"Jocelyn Masterson!" Our principal had called.

I squared my shoulders and took the stage, slightly confused as to why I had been called last.

I take my diploma from him with a smile, but he gently grabs my wrist as Scott comes forward.

"Scott? What's going on?" I frown.

"Jo, you know how much I love you, right?" I nod my head slowly, confused.

"Sure, why?"

"Jo.. I never wanna lose you. I will follow you anywhere you wanna go. Do anything you wanna do. But I want one thing in return."

I cock my head, my confusion obvious, "Okay, sure?"

He smiles at me, gets down on one knee. "You wanna tie my shoes? Scott, sweetheart, I'm wearing heels." I frown.

Everyone laughs at that, and I get even more confused. But then when he takes something out of his pocket, I realize he's asking me to marry him. "Oh my God." I whisper.

"Jocelyn Isabelle Masterson? You mean the world to me. I knew I loved you in kindergarten, because you were the only one who didn't make fun of me for not counting as high or as well as the others, or not being able to write my own name. And you were beautiful. That afternoon, when my mom picked me up I pointed at you and 'Mommy? See that girl? I'm gonna marry her.' So.. Jo? Will you make my dream come true? Will you marry me?"

I nod, and the tears start streaming down my cheeks as he slides the ring on, " I love you Jo." He whispers before kissing me.  
**End Flashback.**

* * *

"Jo?" It's time. I look at my two best friends, Rico and Anastasia, who are walking down the aisle with me. Rico, my man of honor, with his soon to be husband Archie, and Anastasia with Danny.

"Is my mom here?'

Anastasia shakes her head sadly, "She and Karen Desai, that's her name right?, well they're on their honeymoon... But she sends her love."

I nod and smile,"Well, I have Stephanie."

They nod and smile and soon I'm getting ready to go down Stephanie is fussing over my veil but tells me I look so beautiful and she is so proud to have me as her daughter, even if she's only the 'step-mother' too me."

I smile and shake my head, pulling her into a hug, "You took care of me when my own mother didn't. You're here. And she's not. You're just as much my mother as she is."

She giggles, kisses my forehead, before giving my father a peck on the lips and kissing Ian and Nina on the forehead before going out and setting down.

As everyone starts to walk out, my father holds out his right arm and I take it. "You look beautiful, kid. Like a princess."

I giggle, "Thanks Dad."

"I love you. And he better treat you good, if not Ian and I'll teach him a lesson."

I laugh, and then it's our turn and I try not to giggle as my dad sings while walking me down to my future.

'Who gives this woman away?"

"Her step- mother and I do," He smiles before lifting my veil and kissing me on the cheek. Scott then steps over, and when I hand Rico my bouquet, takes my hands and kisses them.

"The couples have chosen to write their own vows, Mr. Fitzgerald? I believe you are supposed to go first," The minister smiles.

Scott nods, and looks at me, "Jo Masterson? I love you. Not just with my entire heart, but my entire being. I love how your eyes crinkle when you're angry, and how they sparkle when you're happy or excited. Or when you're thinking and you start biting you lip. And when you're nervous you start braiding your hair. I love how nice you are, to everyone. How willing you are to help others, even those that don't deserve it. How forgiving you are, and how you believe in second chances. I love everything about you from your head down to your toes."

"Wow.. That, that's gonna be hard to beat. Well, Scott, I love your smile. How warm and inviting it is. And your personality, how you come off as cold and shallow at first but then, you're as sweet as honey You have a heart of gold. And brave. And courageous. You're so very over protective, and I love that. Because I know as long as I have you, I'll always be safe. You're not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside, too. I'm one of the few people who gets the chance to see it.. And whenever I'm with you, I can't stop smiling and feeling complete."

The minister smiles, "And Ian, correct? May we have the rings?"

My baby brother smiles, "Yes sir. But I gotta say something to Scott first."

"Why of course."

Ian looks up at Scott, "Scott? You hurt my sister, and I'm gonna have to hurt ya, buddy."

Scott smiles and gives him a pat on the shoulder,"Ian? If I hurt your sister? I deserve to be hurt a thousand times worse."

Ian smiles and gives us the keys, "Scott, repeat after me, "I, Scott Fitzgerald, take you, Jo Masterson, as my lawfully wedded wife. Through sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better, or for worse, and as you choose, I will love you until the day my heart stops beating."

"I, Scott Fitzgerald, take you, Jo Masterson, as my lawfully wedded wife. Through sickness and in health,for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, and I swear I will love you until the day my heart stops beating."

"Now, Ms. Masterson, repeat after me, "I, Jo Masterson, take you, Scott Fitzgerald, as my lawfully wedded husband. Through sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, and as you have chosen until I take my last breath."

"I, Jo Masterson, take you, Scott Fitzgerald, as my lawfully wedded husband. Through sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, and until the day I take my dying breath."

"You may now kiss the bride!"

There is cheering as Scott kisses me, tenderly and lovingly. I know in that instant, this is where I will always belong.

* * *

**A/N: Well.. It's done! *sobs* I'm considering a sequel... But I want you guys to tell me if I should or not! So Review. Oh, btw, there is a link on my profile for how Jo looked.(:**


End file.
